A zodia war story part 2
by Kingemo879421
Summary: Here is part two of the zodia war story this time queen and Mary have a meeting with raven and kara to get all the members of the bloody Mary gang back together for marry when she returns to earth for a second war Mary saw her past and future who will accept the invitation to join the upcoming war ? Star fire return from munchkin land and Yugi find lionix and bliss in Neverland


zodia horror story part 2

In queen past after the first war ...

\- Queen was sitting in the dark in the middle of the kingdom black smoke was all over the place. After everything was blowing up when the war was going on she was crying and upset cause of her son been taking away from her and killed . She then got pissed off and walked to the meeting room and called the bloody Mary gang to meet her on the planet . -

\- She called Raven , Kara , Mary , Chucky , Kori , Katie , Kirsty , Toby , Andy , Robbie , Hunter , and Tyler these were the first members of the tribe . -

\- the first three people answer her call and they planned a second war the one's who showed up was Raven and Kara and Mary .-

The meeting with queen...

queen " I call upon you today cause I am not don with the asylince or the cruxes I am going to invade there planet and show no mercy . Just like they did with ours I say we kidnap one of they people what you guys think ?

Mary " that's a good idea we can go there and show them how cruel we can get. You fuck with one of us you fucking with all of us .

Kara " I think we should go there and unleash hell kill anything and any one

Mary " if I remember correctly I think the asylince had a doll with her I say we go after the doll and trun it against the asylince . "

Queen " that's a good idea I'm going for her castle and burn it down Raven do you think you can reach Kori ?

Raven " last time I seen Kori she was in oz and became the queen of munchkin land "

Queen " Can you go get her and pass the message we could use her help . "

Raven " I'll see what I can do but I'm sure she'll come back for a visit "

Queen " alright good Kara do you think you can call your vampires to join the war we need all the help we can get "

Kara " I'll go get them and bring them back to the planet "

Raven " before I forget I also wanted to tell you queen my dad Trigon is teaming up with the asylince and another devil name HIM I had . I had a vision that lionix and some other female name bliss was on a island call never land and they were going to find a way off the island and meet Peter pan . But that won't be easy because the island has a deep jungle in it . "

Queen " I see well looks like we have to go visit earth before asylince get there who ever find lionix and bliss first I'll meet you halfway "

Mary " when we get there can we play our old game of hide and seek ?

Queen " that will be a good idea I say bring the old legend back like the old days ?

Raven " you mean the hide and seek game we use to play when we use to haunt the forest ? "

Mary " yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about "

Raven " I'll join in on the game let me go get Kori and we can go back to earth "

Back on earth the meeting with Kori and Raven in munchkin land

\- As Raven teleport to munchkin land she was in the dark amusement park . miss one shows up and talk to Raven -

Miss one " Who dare enter these land's of munchkin land who are you child ?"

Raven " my name is Raven and I am here to give a message to your queen Miss Kori "

Miss one " And what kind of message do you wish to give Miss Kori child ?

Raven " it's a message from our friend who needs her help ."

Miss one " I will take to her child come this way "

\- As they got done talking Miss one went behind the the play ground area and used her magic . To make a door appear and she opens the door and a gold room show's up with Kori . She was sitting in the throne in the back of the room . -

\- She had Orange skin and red hair with green eyes . She was wearing her purple amor with her purple boots . her and Raven stared at each other for about five minutes then she started speaking to her .-

Kori " friend Raven it's good to see you again what brings you to these land's is everything ok ?"

Raven " Do you remember our old friends queen and Mary ?"

Kori " Yes I do remember them they are from Zodia right ?

Raven " Yes that's right queen sent me here to give you a message "

Kori " And what is this message friend Raven ? "

Raven " She told me to ask you can you come back to zodia and join some kind of war with her . And her tribe she is also calling the bloody Mary gang to join the war as well . "

Kori " Why is the queen calling a war what happened on zodia ?

Raven " I had a vision awhile back that another planet known as the cruxes had invaded there home planet . And a demon name the asylince kidnapped her son and killed him with dark magic then she challenge queen to a magic Dule with a deadly card game . That left a bloody tragic at the end of the war

Raven " Then I had another vision about a year later that lionix was on a island with a female name bliss who is from Townsville . In the vision Bliss told me that the asylince was teaming up with my dad Trigon and another devil name Hamilton and the asylince was planning a second war . But queen want to attack the Crux before they leave there planet and find earth . "

Kori " oh my goodness I will come help her fight and accept her message I haven't been in a war sense I left Tamarane "

Raven " I know but she asked for you personally and wouldn't take no for an answer you know you the only person . She'll listen to when it comes to fighting on her planet "

Miss one " Why is this queen you speak of so bound of our Kori ?"

Kori " Well Miss one yeears ago me and Raven found the queen and the mary in the forest back on earth . When they crashed from space we didn't know where they was from so we took them and they joined the team Titans . With me and friend Raven here then a year later the Raven joined Mary tribe of vampires and demons . The queen lion will only listen to me when it comes to fighting cause I taught her how fight when she was younger and Raven did the same with Mary . "

Miss one " I see now we'll go protect your friends and we wish you the best of luck we will be watching form a distance . What do you want to do with your throne while you away ? "

Kori " give it to Dorothy I don't know how long I'll be gone she was the first queen of munchkin land so . She should be the one allowed to take the throne until I return . "

Miss one " As you wish my queen I will give Dorothy the message "

\- As they got done talking and explaining everything Raven teleport Kori back to zodia in the meeting room . Now Kara was going to get her team of vampires back on earth at the big haunted area in the forest . But first she went to go meet Chucky in Chicago with cyborg -

The meeting with Kara and the vampires and demons

\- She teleport to where Chucky was and speaks to him -

Kara " Hey Chucky what sup bro it's been a long time since we meet like this

Chucky " yeah that's right what brings you back to Chicago everything ok ?

Kara " you remember Mary right ?

Chucky " of course I remember Mary she's the red queen from looking glass land why what's going on ?

Kara " well she is calling the bloody Mary gang to meet her at her home planet with her sister "

Chucky " Mary has a sister ? And her home planet I thought she was originally from looking glass land ?"

Kara " She actually from another world in Galaxy but she kept it a secret for certain reasons "

Chucky " What was the reason she it a secret ?"

Kara " she kept it a secret cause there home planet can be really dangerous . It's known to have the dangerous animals in the Galaxy a place that some of the other alien species. Have been trying to whipe out since the planet was discovered all kinds of alien beings attacked the planet until queen and Mary used there magic to take the planet so far into the Galaxy they made sure no one could find it . "

Kara " only people who knew about the planet and there race was the one's who was connected to them . "

Chucky " well when you put it that way it makes alot of sense to hide from the outside world .So what dose she wants with the bloody Mary gang thought ?

Chucky " She is calling a war cause a New threat found there secret hide out in the Galaxy . Call the Crux they kidnapped Mary sister queen first born son when he turned fourteen . A demon name the asylince attacked queen son and killed him with her dark magic . "

Kara " then the asylince brought the first war to queen kingdom and they had a dealy magic card game that left the kingdom . In a great depression and queen couldn't take it no more so she call the zodiaing tribe and Mary call the bloody Mary gang . "

kara " So what do you say you joining us in this war ?

Chucky " if I'm going to war we are going to have to get the old crew back together "

Kara " alright cool you get your crew and I get mine we meet back here and we will let them know what's going on . "

Chucky " okay cool I'm down with that "

\- As Kara got done talking with Chucky she went to her old friends house who was . The last vampire to join the bloody Mary gang it was Leila house that she had teleport to . -

Now at Leila house ...

Leila " Hey Kara what brings you back to this haunted house just kidding what sup girl ?"

Kara " I was sent here to pick you and your family up Mary is calling the bloody Mary gang "

Leila " I Saw a vision of that is she really about to invade that other planet ?"

Kara " yeah she's not taking no for a answer she said the whole tribe must meet her and her sister queen back at zodia"

Leila " alright so that means Katie and Kirsty to right ?"

Kara" yeah are they in the house to ?

\- As Kara and Leila was talking Hunter and Robbie showed up in the living room . Then Flora and Priscilla showed up to tell kara that Katie and Kirsty and Toby no longer live in 1992 . -

Hunter " Sorry to tell you this Kara but the girls no longer live in this time zone . "

Kara " what time zone are they in now ? "

Robbie " they are in the under world with Toby and a girl named Yuki bunny . She's one of those dream watchers that can see everything from the past and future . "

Kara " didn't they practice to see in the past and future in 1988 ?

Priscilla " Yeah they did I still remember when we first came to the house they already knew. We was here "

Flora " then a war broke out with the humans so we killed ever human we Saw . Only way to get those to back if we go to under world where Yuki doll house is located . "

Kara " well looks like I'll be going to the under world you guys meet Chucky back in Chicago . I'll be there as soon as I can "

Leia " Chicago ? What's going on there ?

Kara " that's were we met Chucky for the first time and he staying at my old hide out there . He's bringing his old friends with us "

Hunter " ok cool thanks for giving us the message we will be there shortly "

\- Now kara was going to the back of the house and went through the back door witch was a portal. She then walked in the woods to see a big doll house it had pink smoke rising above the ground and pink cloud's cover the top part of the doll house . "

\- Kara took a deep breath and knocked at the door and Kirsty answer it . -

The meeting with kara and Kirsty at Yuki doll house

Kirsty " Hey Kara what sup I haven't seen you since 1992 what brings to this time zone ?

Kara " I was sent here by Mary she is calling the bloody Mary gang to meet her back at her home planet "

Kirsty " Why is she calling the bloody Mary gang what's going on ?"

Mary " her sister is about to start a war and invade a another race that attacked there planet . About fourteen years ago and kidnapped her sister queen first born son and killed him but my friend Raven had a vision that queen son was still alive on earth . In a place called Neverland . "

Kirsty " damn that's messed up how many members do we need ?"

Kara " I was hoping you and Katie can join your brothers and sisters are meeting up with Chucky . Back at Chicago "

Kirsty " I'll see if Katie like to come what about Toby ?

Kara " Toby can come to did you put any more people in the bloody Mary gang ?

Kirsty " no not since Leila joined in 1992 this house is connected to the underworld. So we always watching the past and future but I didn't get the vision about Mary . "

Kara " you didn't get the vision about Mary cause it was her sister queen who got attacked . And there home planet is far off into the Galaxy you have to be connected to the planet to get visions from it . "

Kristy " that makes alot of sense now you put it that way should I tell Yuki ?"

Kara " I think you should I heard she was a dream watcher mind if I come in the house ?"

Kristy " I think you better stay outside if you enter the house you will relieve. Your past and see your future and I don't think you want to do that during this time . "

Kara " that's a good idea well tell Yuki I would like to see her if that's ok "

\- Kirsty goes back in the doll house and goes to yuki room knocking at her . Yuki let her in and she tells her she has a visitor waiting on her outside . Yuki goes outside with her

\- Yuki and Kristy walks outside meeting up with kara it has been a long time . Since they saw each other -

Kara " long time no see Miss Yuki love the new look "

Yuki " thanks I'm liking it myself so what sup what brings you to these woods ? "

Kirsty " you know our friend Mary that was haunted my sister Katie when when we first got here ?

Yuki " yeah I remember her she the real bloody Mary right ?

Kara " yes that's right she is calling the entire bloody Mary gang to meet her back at her . Her home planet her sister is starting a second war she going after the race that attacked there home planet. "

Yuki " I Saw that war I got the whole vision Mary sister is name queen and her son is name lionix ?

Kara " yeah that's right ...

Yuki " and lionix is lost on a island call Neverland with a girl name bliss ?"

Kara " that is also right ... how do you know all of this ?"

Yuki " I'm a dream watcher we see everything and anything sometimes we see things years before the events even happen. So would you like me to go to the planet with you guys ? "

Kara " we could use the help aren't you part of the bloody Mary gang ?

Yuki " Yes I'm part of the gang I joined with Kirsty when I first met her we played the bloody Mary game. For hours "

Kirsty " yup I remember that like it was yester night with each human that enter the house . They pass follow them and we had to save each member it stared with Katie first . Then Alisa next was Annabelle and the last human to join was Tiffany . "

Kara " I see wait Tiffany ? That's Chucky wife isn't it ?

Yuki " yeah but I don't think they met each other and Tiffany has been dating Kirsty sister Katie . "

Kara " okay I see now so how many of you are coming back with me ?"

Kirsty " I'll come with you "

Yuki " I'll come to should we get Katie and the other three?

Kara " if you like but don't you need some one to watch your house ?"

Yuki " if someone tries to enter the house they get attacked by ghosts and other spirit's related to them so I'm not to worry."

Kara " alright then meet me back in Chicago I'm going to get lelia and Flora and Priscilla . Kirsty you remember where Chucky live right ?

Kirsty " yeah I remember I'll teleport us there "

Kara " alright see y'all later "

The second meeting with kara

\- Kara meet back up with lelia in Roanoke and she talks with Priscilla and Flora -

Flora " what sup kara been alone time since I seen you "

Kara " I know I had to do some missions

Priscilla " I already know why you here I saw the vision and heard the message from Mary "

Flora " yeah Mary contacted us about the war the vision was messed up "

Priscilla " So with that being said where are we going first ?

Kara " We are all meeting up at Chucky place in Chicago where I first met him . Most of the members are on there way there now . "

Flora " Oh cool can't wait to see them again you coming back with us ?"

Kara " I would but I have two more places to go to then I'll be back in Chicago " .

Priscilla " where are you going if you don't mind me asking ? "

Kara " I'm going to meet up with raven at her tower then we have to get one of our old friends to come along with us . Then I have to go to wonderland to inform the white queen about the war . "

Flora " alright cool you going by yourself or want us to come with you ?

Kara " you can if you want to I'll only be there to get there accepting we have to get back to zodia soon "

Priscilla " No problem we will be hiding untill the time is right but we are watching "

\- kara then telaported to where raven was and Yugi was there with Raven they both was watching . A vision from queen and Mary back at zodia . -

Back in zodia a vision from queen and Mary ...

\- Queen was sitting in her room crying over her son looking at his pictures . Then she was watching his last birthday party before it was interrupted by asylince and her tribe . Mary was in her room as well in the dark having memories about how she used to be back on earth when she first got there . -

In Mary vision ...

\- Mary was younger she looked. like she was about ten years at the time . She had pale skin like a vampire she had black and red hair . Then she had on a black dress and black and white socks she had a knife in her hand and was ready for anything that came her way . -

\- in the vision she had killed a man that looked like a hunter . Then she killed then she killed a bear a fox and dear family that lived in the woods . -

\- then about five years later she found her self not in the woods but in the jungle . And killed a wolf and a tiger and another hunter Mary was crying in her room as she was seen all of this . -

\- The vision was about to end when suddenly a voice in the darkness called out to Mary . -

The conversation with voice in the dark

Creepy voice " Mary sliver Ray I have been looking for you since you left our jungle "

Mary " What do you want from me I know who you are Kayla "

Creepy voice " Yes that's right my name is Kayla Why are you crying now child ? "

Mary " cause I didn't wanna see those memories I don't even remember killing them "

creepy voice " you don't remember cause you were very young and your thirst for blood was extremely high. You owned our jungle for years it's not the same without you Mary .

Mary " Yes I know no one control the jungle like me no matter who it is "

Creepy voice " there's a new threat in your jungle his name is mogli "

Mary " mogli ?... What is he ? ..

Creepy voice " He is the new Man cub he was found by Kayla the wolf pack took him in . When he was a new born now he's part of the pack .But he's been haunted by the tiger "

Mary " There's a tiger in the jungle ? I never seen one when I was there .."

Creepy voice " He was hiding deep in the jungle for a long time until the humans came . And took over the land then he came out the darkness . "

Mary " How did the man Cub end up the jungle ?

Creepy voice " the tiger went after the humans and killed the man Cub parents . After his mom gave birth to the man Cub . "

Creepy voice " And now there's another hunter that's going after the tiger first chance he gets . "

Mary " The Man Cub can't take on the tiger by his self . And he definitely can't take the other human ? "

Creepy voice " oh but he will Mary I seen his future he will bring peace to the jungle and bring all of the animals . As a family again . "

Mary " I can help him bring peace to the jungle I'll help him fight the hunter and the tiger . I have one more question Kai. "

creepy voice " Ask away Mary sliver Ray "

Mary " have you seen what happened to queen son king lionix ? "

Creepy voice " King lionix the first born son of queen liono who was attacked by the asylince fourteen years ago . And the first war broke out on zodia I have seen lionix past and future. He is lost on a island call Neverland legend says that once you go there there's no return unless you face Peter pan . "

Mary " Wait never land was real ?

Creepy voice " As real as it can be Mary lionix has became a lost boy he will be joining the lost village soon . "

Mary " What will happen when he join the village ?

Creepy voice " He will not be able to return back to your home of zodia . You will have to get rid of Peter pan and the marshmallow tribe that protecting them . "

Mary " So basically I will have to start another war in Neverland when I find it ?

Creepy voice " That's right Mary silver Ray you and queen will bring the zodiaing prophecy . On both planets queen will bring the prophecy to the Crux planet. And take them out with no mercy and you Mary will concur the jungle with mogli back on earth we need you Mary come back to the jungle he's waiting . "

Mary " Don't worry Kai I will be there soon to speak with him .."

\- As the vision finally ended the scene cut to black then it shows Raven and Yugi and Kara . Was back on earth . -

Yugi " my God Mary is going to bring war back to earth "

Kara " Now you believe once she contacted me she said get the whole team together. And that took awhile . "

Raven " The only thing we can do now is wait for them to return to earth . There's no stopping queen once she set her mind to kill her prey is over for that planet . "

Yugi " is there anyone queen or Mary will listen to calm them down ?

Kara " I know two people that can get in Mary head and calm her down "

Raven " who ?

Kara " Alice and the white queen "

Raven " Alice and the white queen ? You think they will listen to them ?

Kara " it's worth a try could contact Kori she can talk some since into queen as well "

Raven " I'll see what I can do Yugi what are you going to do until we get back ?

Yugi " I'm going to see if I can find Neverland and look for lionix and bliss it's only a matter of time . Before one of them devil's rise to earth . "

\- Kara then teleport to wonderland to meet up with the white queen and Alice . To bring them back to earth or zodia with the rest of the bloody Mary gang . -

The meeting in wonderland with Alice and the white queen

\- Kara goes to the white queen castle knocking on her door the door open by it self . With magic she walked down the hall until she gets to the end of the hall . Once she gets to the end of the hall another door open with magic this time the white queen was sitting on her throne next to Alice as well . they then started talking to kara . -

WQ " Kara what a surprise what brings you back home ?"

Kara " I came to talk to Alice if that's ok ?"

WQ " Yes that's fine how long can you stay ?"

Kara " I can stay for awhile until someone needs me I have a meeting in Chicago later "

WQ " what's going on in Chicago ?

Kara " The bloody Mary gang has gotten together and went back to Chucky old house "

WQ " The whole gang ? Including Chucky ? This must be serious ?

Kara " It is very serious did you here what happened to zodia ?"

Alice " I know what happened... I got the vision from Mary awhile back ..."

WQ " What was the vision ..."

Alice " Back on Zodia Mary sister queen got attacked by another alien race known as the asylince. The asylince kidnapped queen son and killed him . Then started a war with queen almost burning queen castle down .. After the fight the war ended queen and Mary had a meeting with kara and raven to get the bloody Mary gang together . They all met back at Chucky old house the reason for the gathering cause queen is going to start a second war as soon as she find the asylince home planet . "

Alice " Mary on the other hand Has to return to earth to protect her forest because a war is going to breakout there soon.. And finally the last vision was about raven farther teaming up with a devil name Hamilton and he's bringing the asylince with him ... "

Kara " Damn your good how you know all of this I haven't even said anything about it ..."

WQ " Alice is a dream watcher she sees everything that's why she's the second queen of wonderland "

Alice " And your the second queen of looking Glass land we both have been through war's kara . Now look at us people come to us when things about to go down . "

Kara " Your right Alice I haven't been in a big war like this since we was seven "

Alice " I'm sure we will be fine I will join you on the war what about you White queen ? "

WQ " I'll come with you both the castle has been quiet since the red queen was killed by you two "

Alice " well she was a bit mean to everyone she had that coming.."

Kara " Yeah your right she did had it coming y'all ready to go to Chicago with me ? Most of my friends are there .."

WQ " I think we should go to zodia first so I can approve this second war .."

Kara " That make sense I'll telaport all of us there ..."

\- As kara , Alice and the white queen was on there way to zodia the scean cut to black . And show's raven watching them leave She then telaported to where Kori was in a place known as munchkin land . -

\- The aera was picth black dark and it was an abandoned playground that looks like no one was there . Raven walk to the middle of the playground looking around then suddenly a lady with dark skin and a white dress rises from the ground . She looks at raven for about five minutes raven stared talking . -

The conversation with Miss one in munchkin land

Miss one " And who are you child ?

Raven " My name is raven I'm a friend of your queen miss Kori I have a message for her . From one of her friends . "

Miss one " Alright child I will take you to our queen As long as no one else is with you ?

Raven " I Came alone I know how sacred this place is to Kori "

Miss One " That's all I needed to know "

\- Miss one then took Raven into the back of the playground making a door appear . On the wall they both walked into the gold room where Kori she had on her gold amor . Her hair was dark red and her skin was organe she was sitting on her throne . She looks at raven as she saw her best friend walking behind Miss one . -

Miss one " Miss Kori you have a visitor she said her name was raven ?

Kori " friend raven! I haven't seen you in years what brings you to munchkin land ?"

Raven " I have a message for you one of our friends queen liono wants to know if you can join her in a war "

Kori " Friend liono is starting a war ? What has upset the kitty now ?"

\- Instead of telling kori what happened she decided to show it to her by showing her a vision . In the vision you could see the entire war from beginning to end she even showed her the meeting when she asked for Kori . The war was deadly and brutal a fight between a vampire lion and a alien demon zodiaings might have lost the first round but the second round was on its way . After the vision finally ended Kori looks at raven and accept the message . -

\- Kori then leave with raven As they telaported back to her tower to contact Yugi to see if he found anything . Right before raven contacted him Yugi saw lionix and bliss walking to the entrance of Neverland as they both enter the door they saw a village of the marshmallow people . And they saw Peter pan and a group of boys that looked like vampires even Peter pan himself looks like a vampire . But the group was unaware that they had two new visitors who been lost on the island for fourteen years . -

\- Before they went up to the group they had a small conversation with each other just to make sure they were on the same page -

The second conversation with lionix and bliss

Lionix " Thank god we finally found never land and Peter pan so how do we approach them ? "

Bliss " just act normal don't make it look like we're from different planets "...

Lionix " you don't have to tell me twice .."

\- After the small conversation they had they both walked down to the group and looked at them . Out of nowhere Peter pan rushed to them aiming a sword at them but realized who they were . -

Peter pan " Now look who we have here two lost people of two different races . Supposed to be dead from what I heard how you end up here ? "

Lionix " the darkness that killed me brought me here I been here since I was fourteen "

Bliss " I found my way here when I left Townsville been on this island for five years *

Peter pan " I see so what brings you two to Neverland ? "

Bliss " I was hoping you could send us back home there's a war about to happen back on earth . And another war will be happening far into the Galaxy . "

Lionix " my mom queen is calling a second war and her sister is calling a war on earth as soon as they return from my home planet "

Peter pan " Send you back home why would you wanna go home when you can live free in Neverland island ?"

Lionix " I have to get back home before she returns to earth and whipe out the entire planet "

Peter pan " I see what if I help you in this war ? "

Bliss " you will help us fight ?

Peter pan " I don't see why not I have been through wars before I join this war with you and you'll be much safer here . Now where is this war going to set place ? . "

Lionix " the first war is going to take place on the Crux planet as soon as queen find it she and her tribe is going to raid the planet . Just like how asylince did our planet . "

Lionix " Then After she done with the Crux planet Mary returning to her old forest and bring the legend of bloody Mary . With her but she bringing the entire cult of the bloody Mary gang this has been set to be one of the most brutal war's to come since world war one . "

Bliss " And back on my side of earth three devil's will rise from hell known as Trigon , Hamilton then asylince supposed to return to earth right after "

Bliss " so if you join us your going to need some back up "

Peter pan "


End file.
